Elephant Love Medley: FOP Edition
by I am Number 5
Summary: Molly thought she couldn't fall in love. But then Timmy came along.... TimmyxMolly songfic


Elephant Love Medley: FOP Edition

Timmy looked at the beautiful teen girl in front of him. She wore a black knee-length dress that hugged her slender form and black platform shoes. Her raven black hair went past her shoulders and it contrasted with her pale white skin. What stood out on her face was her eyes. Her left eye was a bright blue and her right eye had a violet color, with dark purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner. The blue bracelet on her wrist strangely had a face on it (*cough*Swizzle*cough*) and a golden necklace hung around her neck. Margaret Morrison was her name, though she prefered to be called Molly.

Timmy had an unrequited crush on the goth teen. Most had seemed to over look how beautiful she really was. Some called her a freak because of her "No Touching" thing. But after becoming friends with her, he was allowed to touch her after a while. He was one of the very few who could.

But Molly only acted so mean because of her painful past. Her father dying of cancer before she was even born. Being abused and raped by her step-father when she was 4 (one of the reasons she hates being touched). Her mother dying in a fire when she was 5. Being separated from her brothers, Timmy was surprised to find out, were Tad and Chad. Being hit by a truck when she was 12. The list goes on.

But one of the things they had in comon was that they both had Fairy Godparents. Her fairy, Swizzle, was a pretty scary one. Another thing is that Molly`s fairy is the only girl (besides Wanda) who DIDN'T think Wandissimo Magnifico was "sexy". A miracle.

Timmy stood and greeted Molly. They hung out for a while.

"Molly, do you think you can fall in love with someone like me?" Timmy asked.

Molly was silent for a moment. "I can't fall in love with anyone."

"What? But, love is like oxygen!"

"What?"

Love is a many, splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" Timmy said, surprised.

"Please don't start that,"

**Timmy:**

_All you need is love_

**Molly:**

_A girl has got to eat_

**Timmy:**

_All you need is love_

**Molly:**

_She'll end up on the street_

**Timmy:**

_All you need is love_

**Molly:**

_Love is just a game_

Timmy stood and danced.

**Timmy:**

_I was made for loving you baby_

_You were made for loving me_

Molly stood as well.

**Molly:**

_The only way of loving me baby_

_Is to pay a lovely fee_

**Timmy:**

_Just one night_

_Just one night_

**Molly:**

_There's no way_

_Cause you can't pay_

**Timmy:**

_In the name of love_

_One night in the name of love_

**Molly:**

_You crazy fool_

_I won't give in to you_

Molly began to walk away but Timmy began to sing softly.

**Timmy:**

_Don't leave me this way_

_I can't survive without your sweet love_

_Oh baby don't leave me this way_

Molly sighed.

**Molly:**

_You think that people would have enough _

_Of silly love songs_

**Timmy:**

_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_

**Molly:**

_Some people wanna fill the world _

_With silly love songs_

**Timmy:**

_Well what's wrong with that_

_I'd like to know_

Timmy jumped onto a bench.

_Cause here I go again_

_Love lifts us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles fly_

_On a mountain high_

Molly scoffed and pulled Timmy off the bench.

**Molly:**

_Love makes us act like we are fools_

_Throw our lives away_

_For one happy day_

**Timmy:**

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

**Molly:**

_You, you will be mean_

**Timmy:**

_No I won't!_

**Molly:**

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

Molly started walking away again.

**Timmy:**

_We should be lovers_

Molly turned to him.

**Molly:**

_We can't do that_

**Timmy:**

_We should be lovers_

_And that's a fact_

**Molly:**

_Though nothing will keep us together_

**Timmy:**

_We could steal time_

Timmy grabbed Molly's wrist before she could leave again and pulled her closer.

**Timmy & Molly:**

_Just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heroes_

**Timmy:**

_Just because I, will always love you_

**Timmy & Molly:**

_I can't help loving..._

The two smiled at each other and finished their song.

**Timmy:**

_You_

**Molly:**

_How wonderful life is now_

**Timmy & Molly:**

_You're in the world_

Their faces inching closer, Timmy stared into the goth teen's eyes.

"I love you, Molly." he whispered in her ear.

Molly stared into his eyes as well. "I love you too, Timmy."

Overjoyed, Timmy did what anyone would've done. He kissed her. Molly didn't respond at first, but eased into the kiss. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, while his were around her waist, and deepened the kiss. Fireworks exploded over the park (curtesy of their fairies). They were so startled, their lips parted to see what was going on. The looked at each other and were about to kiss again, but the park sprinklers went off out of nowhere.

The two laughed. Once again, they looked at each other and kissed again, the world vanishing around them.

But unnoticed to them, three figures hid in the bushes. The first was a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, baggy jeans, a purple t-shirt, black vans and a baseball cap on his head. He was Gabriel Pellicano, Molly's friend. The other boy also had blonde hair but blue eyes, with the same clothes he wore as a child, was Chester McBadbat. The last one was a girl with brown hair and green eyes, with black jeans, a t-shirt with a panda with devil horns and a knife that says "I'm not cute sucker!" in red, a green hoodie, blue converse and a green visor turned sideways. She was Erika Jones, Molly's best friend.

Erika smirked. "I knew it. Pay up." she sais to the boys, holding her hand out. The boys grumbled, and dug through their pockets.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Molly had ended their kiss. They didn't want to, but they needed to breath! The sprinklers were still on, and they were soaking wet from it.

"I thought you said you couldn't fall in love with anyone." Timmy whispered to her.

Molly looked up at him. "Well...I guess I changed my mind." was all she said.

Timmy shrugged. "Good enough for me," and he kissed her once more.

Don't ask. I just had the urge to write this. And don't worry about my other TimxMolly fic, i'm working on the chapter. I wrote this at like 1 in the morning and I couldn't sleep so yea.

I don't own the song or any of the characters, except Erika and Gabriel. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Lucky bastards... :)


End file.
